Une saint Valentin féérique  OS concours
by Tinga Bella
Summary: Concours thème sur la St-Valentin:  LES RÊVES PEUVENT TOUJOURS DEVENIR REALITE ? Dream World : le repère des fanfictions


**LES RÊVES PEUVENT TOUJOURS DEVENIR REALITE ? – OS Concours**

_Titre_ : Une saint Valentin féérique .

_Auteur_ : Tinga Bella

_Bêta_ : Galswinthe

_Disclaimer_ : les personnages utilisés dans cet OS ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer et moi je joue avec pour mon propre plaisir.

* * *

Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur :  
h t t p : / / dream- -world . forumactif . com /

* * *

_Les mots utiliser et obligatoir :_Cinq au minimum , il y en a 7 : fleurs , cadeau , or , lit, champagne,chocolat et plume . Il sont soulignés et en gras _._

* * *

_**3° **Un jeune homme laisse des mots mystérieux à la jeune fille qu'il aime, celle-ci les trouves et s'imagine que ces mots viennent de son petit ami mais est-ce vraiment lui où est-ce quelqu'un d'autres? Il lui prépare une surprise pour la Saint-Valentin, un endroit fabuleux, un hôtel luxueux (lieux au choix) selon les indications de l'un des mots, il lui recommande de porter une tenue habillée et sensuelle pour ce genre de soirée, le fera-t-elle ?_

* * *

**Une Saint-Valentin féérique.**

* * *

Je suis Bella Swan, j'ai 24 ans. Mère d'une petite fille, Alycia. Un petit trésor. Et je suis en couple avec Jacob.

Jacob n'est pas très présent dans notre vie, travaillant toujours. C'est à peine si nous nous voyons.

Depuis ma vie tourne autour d'elle telle une planète autour de son soleil, Alycia était mon soleil. Je ne vivais que pour son bonheur. Ma vie de couple était triste à en mourir, je n'avais eu de raport avec Jacob qu'avant la naissance d'Alycia. Depuis rien le néant. J'avais l'impression que nous nous éloignions depuis un moment ,pourtant ce n'est pas faute de faire le premier pas , mais il semblais pas réceptif, pas du tout même.

**_ Maman ?** la petite voix de ma fille me sortit de mon monologue intérieur.

**_ Oui ma chérie ?**

**_ On peut aller voir Marraine ? **Elle me fit un petit sourire en coin

**_ Si tu veux, mais d'abord il faut s'habiller jeune fille.**

**_ Oh oui sinon marraine va encore crier. **Rigola t-elle

**_ Allez jeune fille à la douche.**

Alycia partie en courant, montant les escalier. Je la suivis. Je fis couler son bain et pris ma douche en parallèle. Je me séchais tout en discutant avec ma fille. Je la laissais patauger dans l'eau le temps de m'habiller. Je la rejoignis une fois prête et la sortis, je la séchais en la chatouillant.

**_ Maman, arrête,** cria-t-elle.

**_ D'accord. **Souris-je .

Je la soulevais et l'assis sur le bord du lavabo. Les téléphone sauna à ce moment là.

**_ Ne bouge pas je reviens.**

**_ D'accord.**

Je rentrai dans ma chambre et pris les combiner.

**_ Allô.**

**_ Bella c'est Alice, on peut se voir je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un .**

**_ Avec Alycia on comptait te voir donc pas de soucis.**

**_ Super, on se rejoint au restaurant d'Em' à 12h.**

**_ OK à tout à l'heure.**

**_ À toute.**

Je raccrochais et retournais auprès de ma fille, celle-ci balançait ses jambes dans le vide en chantant tout en tapant dans ses mains .

**_ Marraine a appelé on la rejoint au restaurant d'Emmett.**

**_ Cool. **Dit-elle en tapant rapidement dans ses mains .

Je souris à ma fille. Je pris le pot de crème hydratante à la fraise et la massais. Depuis bébé elle adorait ça, alors je me faisais plaisir en la massant. Une fois le massage terminé, je l'emmenai avec moi dans sa chambre, je la laissais sortir des vêtements et les passais ,modifiant juste le haut .

**_ Une jolie princesse,** lui dis-je une fois qu'elle est fini de s'habiller.

**_ Merci. **Me répondit-elle en souriant , toute contente . Elle s'entendait super bien avec sa Marraine .

**_ Que dirais-tu de nous promener avant de retrouver Alice ? **Lui demandais-je en la prenant dans mes bras .

**_ D'accord. **Dit-elle en m'embrassant la joue

Nous descendîmes, mîmes nos chaussures, je fermais la porte après avoir pris mon sac. Nous nous baladions, rentrant dans différents magasins. Nous finîmes par rejoindre Alice devant le restaurant. À côté d'elle se trouvait un bel homme, grand, fin mais musclé, les cheveux cuivre, et de magnifiques yeux émeraude.

**_ Bella, Alycia je vous présente mon frère, Edward, voici Bella et Alycia. **Nous présenta Alice .

**_ Enchanté mesdemoiselles. **Nous répondit-il .

**_ De même,** lui dis-je en lui serrant la main.

Comme à son habitude, Alycia s'approcha de lui. Elle tira sur son pantalon pour qu'il se mette à sa hauteur et lui claque un bisou sur la joue. Moi je me tendis appréhendant sa réaction. Il lui sourit, et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

**_ Bonjour monsieur. **Dit-elle avec un beau sourir .

**_ Bonjour.**

Le déjeuner se passa tranquillement.

Une fois rentées je laissais ma fille retrouver sa chambre.

En début de soirée on sonna à ma porte. J'allais l'ouvrir et vis un coursier.

**_ Je suis bien chez Isabella Swan ?** me demanda-t-il.

**_ C'est moi.**

**_ J'ai ceci pour vous.**

Il me tendit un très beau bouquet de rose rouge. Et un plus petit avec de rose rose. Je le remerciais, puis rentrais avec. Je pris la carte.

_De jolie fleurs pour la plus belle des fleurs . _

Le mot me toucha beaucoup, il n'y avait pas de nom mais mon cœur me disait que cette personne me connaissait surtout pour connaître mes **fleurs** préférées. Je mis les fleurs dans un vase, et montais le petit pour Alycia.

Je mis ensuite le petit mot sur ma table de chevet.

Les jours passèrent et je reçus d'autres **cadeaux**, avec des poèmes, des mots doux, tendres. Étonnement je ne me posait pas de question . Puis un jour l'auteur me donna rendez-vous, dans un hôtel luxueux de Venise, nous étions à deux semaines de la Saint- Valentin, se pouvait-il que Jacob me prépare un surprise ? Je l'espérais de tout mon cœur. Peut-être que lui aussi voulais faire un effort pour se retrouvais comme au premier jour .Je décidais de m'y rendre avec ce nouvelle espoir .

Nous étions le 3 février et je devais déposer Alycia chez Alice. Une fois ma fille déposée, et mille et un bisous je rentrais chez moi. J'avais décidé de faire une petite soirée avec Jacob,rien que tous les deux pour une fois et essayer de retrouvais l'homme que j'aimais .

Je ne m'attendais pas à découvrir Jacob nu avec une femme le chevauchant, dans le salon. Mes larme se mirent à couler sur mes joues. Au lieu montrer ma présence, je montais dans ma chambre, fis mes valise avec toutes mes affaires, je pris d'autres valises et mis toutes les affaires de ma fille. J'envoyais un message à Alice, lui expliquant la situation et lui demandais de m'accueillir. Je laissais un simple mot à Jacob lui disant que je le quittais et que je gardais Alycia. Je partis en larmes chez Alice. Alycia était étonnée, Alice lui dit d'aller jouer. Elle le fit, mais avant elle me fit plein de petits bisous. Je pris Alice dans mes bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, j'avais tellement espéré que Jacob m'offrait une belle Saint-Valentin, j'étais tellement déçue. Alice me garda longtemps dans ses bras. Puis elle se détacha de moi, essuya mes larmes.

**_ Raconte-moi tout ma chérie. **Me demanda t-elle .

Je lui racontais alors tout, les petits mots, les espoirs que je m'étais fait, et le moment où j'ai vu Jacob me tromper. Elle essuya à nouveau mes larmes.

**_ Vas là-bas et vois qui est ton admirateur secret. Amuse-toi, je sais que tu espérais que ce soit Jacob, mais l'aimes-tu vraiment ?** Me demanda t-il .

**_ Je crois que ça fait un moment que c'est fini entre nous, depuis Alycia en fait. Je suis rester pour elle. **Lui répondis-je en toute sincérité .

**_ Tu vois, occupe-toi de toi, je m'occupe de ta fille toi prends l'air. **

**_ Je ne sais pas Alice.** Soufflais-je

**_ Moi je sais, tu dois te retrouver cela ne va te faire que du bien. **Me dit-elle sur d'elle .

**_ D'accord, tu as peut-être raison. **Acceptais-je .

Je la repris dans mes bras et claquais un baiser sur sa joue comme ma fille.

Nous étions les 14 février aujourd'hui j'allais à la rencontre de mon admirateur secret, à défaut de Jacob. La douleur de la rupture était passée. Je m'étais vraiment rendu compte que mes sentiments pour lui n'existaient plus, que j'aimais seulement mon bien-être. J'avais aussi expliqué la situation à Alycia, elle avait bien compris et était contente de rester avec moi. Ensuite j'ai confronté Jacob, on avait beaucoup discuté, je lui en voulais beaucoup, et lui ne le comprenait pas. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Il m'a dit de garder ma gosse, qu'il n'en voulait de toute façon pas.

Cette confrontation m'avait confortée dans ma décision de partir à Venise.

_« Les passager en destination de Venise sont priés de se présenter à la porte C . »_

L'annonce me sortit de mes pensées. Je me dirigeais donc vers la porte C et embarquais à bord de l'appareil.

Je pris mon MP3 et dormis tout au long du voyage.

Un fois à Venise, je fus émerveillée par le paysage. C'était un rêve de petite fille. Je souris je suis même certaine que j'avais le yeux brillant .

Je me rendis au lieu de rendez-vous avec une certaine appréhension. Un major d'homme me conduisit à ma chambre tout en portant ma valise . L'hôtel était très luxueux .

Je fus émerveillée par celle-ci. Elle était dans les teintes rouge et**or**. Vraiment magnifique. Je m'assis sur le **lit** et découvris une petite note :

_Je suis ravi de voir que tu sois venue, je sais aussi que tu as rompu avec ton petit ami mais je te promets que tu passeras une bonne Saint-Valentin. Enfile la robe qui se trouve dans la salle de Bain S'il te plait ._

Je souris en lisant ce petit mot, cet homme était vraiment attentionné. J'allais voir la robe dans la salle de bain celle-ci était magnifique .

Je me couchais et m'endormis fatiguée par le voyage sans oublier de mettre un réveil pour avoir le temps de me préparais .

Je fus réveillée pas une caresse aussi douce qu'une **plume****.** Mes yeux s'ouvrirent doucement s'adaptant à ce qui m'entourait.

**_ Bonjour Bella.**

L'homme qui se tenait devant moi était nul autre que Edward.

**_ Bonjour Edward. Je suis surprise, mais très heureuse de te voir.**

**_ J'en suis heureux alors. **Me dit-il avec un sourire au coin .

**_ Qu'as-tu prévu ?**

**_ Un restaurant et après au choix mais on verra ça plus tard. Tu as des vêtements qui t'attendent dans la salle de bains, enfile-les et rejoints-moi. **

Je souris et partis enthousiaste du programme de la soirée. Edward était vraiment un bel homme, doux, intelligent et protecteur, tout ce que j'aimais chez un homme.

Je me rafraîchis, et passais la robe noire qu'il m'avait demandé de porter dans le dernière mot mais aussi à l'instant.

Je sortis prête pour passer une bonne soirée.

Il était étendu sur le lit chantonnant un air doux. Je m'appuyais sur le chambranle de la porte et souris.

**_ C'est un très bon choix. J'adore Debussy surtout le Claire de Lune. **Lui dis-je pour annoncer mon entrée .

**_ Tu connais ? **Me demanda t-il étonnais .

**_ Oui, je connais, je l'ai découvert pendant ma grossesse.** Lui répondis-je en rougissant .

Il me sourit et finit par se lever et me tendre la main. Nous sortîmes de la chambre. Il me banda les yeux dans l'ascenseur et déposa un baiser dans mon cou, je frissonnais, ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes. Il m'assit dans une voiture, les sièges étaient en cuir, la voiture portait sa flagrance.

**_ Qu'elle est le modèle de ta voiture ?**Demandais-je curieuse .

**_ C'est une Volvo. **Répondit-il avec un sourire dans la voix .

**_ Alice à la même. De quelle couleur est la tienne ?**

**_ Grise.**

**_ C****'****est plus discret que celle d'Alice,** riais-je.

**_ Oh ça oui, mais bon Alice n'est pas vraiment discrète, sa voiture va avec et encore elle voulait une Porsche.**

**_ Ah oui, elle m'en a parlé. **Dis-je pensive .

**_ Ça fait longtemps que tu connais Alice ?**

**_ 7 ans maintenant, on s'est rencontrées à la fac, je venais de tomber enceinte et je pleurais elle s'est approchée et m'a remonté le morale et soutenu. C'est une chic fille. Depuis on ne se quitte plus.**

**_ Nous sommes arrivés ne bouge pas. **Me prévient-il .

**_ D'accord.**

J'entendis sa portière s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Je n'attendis pas longtemps avant de sentir l'air frais du soir sur mon visage. Il prit ma main et m'aida à descendre de la voiture, une fois fait, il se mit dans mon dos, me faisant avancer. Au début d'un pas hésitant, je finis par lui faire confiance et me laissais diriger. Il s'adressa à quelqu'un dans une langue que je reconnus comme étant de l'italien, en ayant déjà entendu en était petite par ma grand-mère. Mais je ne compris pas ce qu'il dit, parce qu'il parlait trop vite. Edward me fit à nouveau avancer, puis me dit de m'assoir. Je le fis.

**_ Je vais retirer le bandeau.**

Il le retira doucement me disant de garder les yeux fermés.

**_ Tu peux les ouvrir. **Me chuchota t-il .

Je les ouvris donc, ce que je vis me coupa le souffle, des pétales de rose jonchaient le sol, des roses, des rouges de différentes teintes. Des bougies avaient été allumées donnant un côté intimiste. Le cadre était magnifique. Je sentis des doigts sur mes joues effaçant mes larmes que je n'avais pas senti couler.

**_ C'est magnifique, comment as-tu su que j'aimais les roses et les bougies ?**

**_ J'aime beaucoup ces fleures et les bougies également, alors j'ai suivi mes goûts tout simplement.**

**_ Merci,** lui dis-je touchée.

**_ Pas de quoi**.

Je lui souris, il alla s'assoir en face de moi.

_ **Champagne**? nous demanda le serveur.

**_ Oui s'il vous pla****î****t,** lui répondit Edward.

Le serveur nous servit et nous donna le menu. Je l'ouvris et regardais. Je choisis de manger des raviolis aux champignons. Edward prit la même chose, rendant la carte au serveur celui-ci nous promit de revenir vite.

**_ Merci Edward, j'adore.**

**_ Alors je suis heureux.**

**_ Tu ne te rends pas compte, c'est mon rêve de me rendre à Venise.**

**_ Vraiment ?**Demanda t-il surpris .

**_ Oui, depuis que je suis petite je rêve d'y aller pour le carnaval, ça m'est venu lorsque au information ils ont montré des images de gens déguisés, les masques. J'ai voulu y aller, mais mes parent n'avaient pas les moyens de me payer se voyage et malheureusement je n'ai pas non plus les moyens, si tu ne m'avais pas envoyé les billets je n'aurais pas pu venir. **

**_ Et bien me voilà encore plus heureux maintenant.**

**_ Et toi quel est ton rêve ?**

**_ Mon rêve c'est de trouver la femme de ma vie, aussi bête que cela puisse te paraître, je me suis promis de la trouver.**

Je lui souris. Le serveur revint avec nos plats.

**_ Bonne appétit madame et monsieur.**

**_ Merci. **Répondîmes nous .

Il parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

**_ Bonne appétit Bella.**

**_ Merci toi aussi.**

Je pris ma fourchette et pris une bouchée, c'était tellement bon que je gémis de plaisir.

**_ Hmmm c'est délicieux.**

**_ Tout à fait d'accord.**

Je ré-ouvris les yeux, pour m'apercevoir qu'Edward m'observait. Je me demandais s'il parlait du plat ou d'autre chose. Quoiqu'il en soit je continuais de manger sous son regard.

**_ Tu fais quoi dans la ****vie ?** lui demandai-je.

**_ Je suis prof de piano.**

**_ C'est pour ça que tu connais Debussy.**

**_ Et oui,** me sourit-il.

Le serveur revient chercher nos plats et nous tendit la carte des desserts. Je pris une coupe de fruits avec de la glace. Edward choisit une part de gâteau au**chocolat**.

Je dégustais mon dessert tranquillement toujours sous l'œil attentif d'Edward. J'aimais beaucoup son regard sur moi, il m'écoutait et cherchait à savoir si j'étais à l'aise. Ça me changeait beaucoup de Jacob.

Je prévins Edward que j'allais aux toilettes après avoir fini mon dessert.

Je m'y rendis, je me remaquillais légèrement, et me lavais les mains. J'avais cette manie de me laver les mains après chaque repas.

Quand je sortis Edward m'attendait devant les toilettes. Il me tendit la main, et nous sortîmes.

**_ Vue que c'est ton rêve d'aller à Venise, que dirais-tu de nous promener ? **Me demanda t-il .

**_ J'accepte.**

Il passa sont bras sur mes épaules et embrassa mon front. J'aimais vraiment ses petites intentions. Je sais que je tombais amoureuse de lui. Il était parfait à tout point de vue. On se promenait dans les rues éclairées de Venise, c'était vraiment très beau. Cette ville était parfaite pour ce genre de soirée.

**_ Aimes-tu les enfants Edward ?**

**_ Oui beaucoup, pourquoi ?**

**_ Juste pour savoir.**

**_ Tu n'as rien à craindre, j'aime beaucoup les enfants et ta fille est géniale, elle est spontanée, elle est pleine de joie de vivre. Et aussi belle que sa maman. Tu sais le jour où je t'ai rencontré je t'ai trouvé magnifique. Tu n'es pas pleine d'artifice, non tu est naturelle, je n'aime pas les filles qui se regardent dans le miroir à longueur de journée. Je préfère les filles comme toi. Naturelles, intelligentes et lorsque l'on regarde dans leurs yeux on y voit beaucoup de choses. Comme dans les tiens, j'y vois beaucoup de choses, même les choses que tu caches. Ils sont profonds, magnifiques, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de m'y noyer pendant des heures. Quand je t'ai dit que je cherchais la femme de ma vie, je pensais à toi, tu es tout ce que j'aime. J'ai vu beaucoup de femme je ne m'en cache pas mais tu es celle que j'aime.**

**_ Je t'aime aussi tu sais, cette soirée m'a montrée beaucoup de choses, je pensais aimer Jacob, je crois que je l'ai aimé au début mais après ma grossesse ce n'était plus pareil, comme si quelque chose c'était brisé en moi. J'ai pris conscience aussi, que les hommes pouvaient être doux, et attentionnés. Jacob ce n'était au final qu'une amourette d'étudiante. Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, j'ai eu peur d'être jugée parce que j'avais un enfant, mais tu ne l'as pas fait, au contraire tu nous as mises à l'aise toutes les deux. Sans que je ne me rende compte pendant cette soirée je suis tombée sous ton charme. Et je suis certain lorsque je te dit que je t'aime aussi .**

Il s'était rapproché pendant que je lui dévoilais mes sentiments, il approcha son visage du mien doucement, comme pour me laisser le temps de le repousser, mais je fermais juste les yeux, je sentis son souffle caresser mon visage. Puis il posa doucement ses lèvre sur les miennes. Le baiser était doux, rempli d'un amour réciproque. Il prit de plus en plus d'ampleur au fils des secondes jusqu'à ce que nos langues bataillent pour prendre le dessus. Ce baiser était le plus beau que je n'ai jamais connu. Il dura un long moment Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle mais heureux comme jamais .Je venais de vivre une Saint-Valentin féerique .

J'avais l'homme que toutes les petites filles rêvaient . Je vivait enfin mon compte de fée .

Quelques années plus tard nous nous sommes mariés, il m'avait demandé en mariage le 14 février 2014, en mémoire de notre rencontre et de nos déclaration mutuelles . Depuis il y avait une bague en orblanc qui ornait mon annulaire gauche. Alycia avait gagné un père merveilleux, moi-même j'avais un époux merveilleux et bientôt nous serions cinq. Et oui je suis de nouveau enceinte, de jumeaux cette fois-ci, un petit garçon qui s'appellera Antony et une petite fille qui s'appellera June .Je pouvais enfin vivre comme je le souhaitais et pas seulement pour ma fille . J'étais maman , mais surtout femme et Edward me le prouvais chaque jour en me faisant l'amour tendrement tous les jours .

* * *

Venez voter sur http : / / dream - - world . forumactif . com a partir du 15 au 22 février


End file.
